An Oath
by Olympian Heroes
Summary: Leo swore on the River Styx that he would come back for Calypso. . . but it everything still the same between them? Find out in the thrilling story of 'An Oath! NOTE: This is my first story, so please no hate comments! There will be Caleo!
1. Leo: Giving up and Findings

**This is my first story, so please don't write hate comments! Anyways. . . here it is!**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Leo's POV**

I can't make it, I thought, _I just CAN'T! _I ached all over from the desrtuction of my little sail boat only moment before. As I was sailing, a giant dragon-like-thing came my way. It had a long snout and horridly jagged teeth with metal boards that sent a shiver down my aching spine.

It used a burst of energy to slither across the water, blowing fire and brimstone right at my boat. I pulled the biggest wrench that I could find in my special tool belt. It didn't harm the monster, but greatly annoyed it.

I wasn't hurt, of course. But the boat wasn't so fortunate, and was completely engulfed in flames. The dragon looked at me as if to say, _Why no crispy creature for snacks? _

The quizzing look that the dragon sea monster gave me was really sad, I almost felt bad for it that I hadn't been burned to a crisp for him.

At first the dragon was shocked. Then it turned to pure anger as it found out that it would be harder to get a snack than he realized.

The dragon's rage exploded and he threw itself at my already-on-fire-boat. There was a loud _crack_, and I was once again like a bird flying through the air really quite ungracefully.

With flailing arms and much screaming, I fell towards the ocean. I hit the water like a brick and began to sink.

The crystal that I had gotten from Calypso's cave hit the water with a satisfying plunk, and began to sink rapidly. My heart began to flutter at the thought of losing the crystal-then I would never be able to find my way back to Ogygia!

I swam with renewed effort and snatched the sparkling crystal before it sank into complete and utter darkness, hugging it to my chest. The air in my lungs was slowly leaking out, and started to burn. I paddled my feet with all my might and surfaced.

Now that I was thrown from my boat I knew I was far from danger. Floating planks of charrred rubble of my sail boat circled about me. I exhaustedly threw my arm around one, holding on for dear life, lugging the crystal on another.

I drew my compass from around my neck to see if I could tell where I was facing-not north, south, east or west. I was no where. The needle was spinning wildly. I couldn't believe it! I slammed it against my life-board a few times and stared at it again.

No luck; still spinning. I looked down and saw that the water was now fresh water when I was supposed to be in the middle of the ocean.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Leo's POV**

I slowly spun in a circle, taking in my surroundings and getting a feel for the environment I was now in, and found in the distance a welcoming white sandy beach with luscious green grass. Even though I could barely see the beach, I could easily make out a deep crater near the center of the island.

That was of course from him when he first crash-landed there and ruined Calypso's picnic table. Calypso. . . . Calypso, Calypso, Calypso, Calypso! It made me all giddy inside saying her name.

I can see her face now. Her gorgeous long, caramel hair like a waterfall flowing down her back. Her eyes that sparkled in the shine of the sun. And here sing-songy voice that flowed like none other. Her soprano singing that sent chills down my back. I probably looked like an idiot.

I probably had my mouth hanging open, and was most likely drooling. But I didn't really care at that moment. I hadn't seen her in almost 2 years!

Truthfully, my heart ached with desperate loneliness. I forcefully shoved the board away and swam for all it was worth.

I was soon weakened and ached more than I did before, but I persevered and swam on. I was about 50 feet away. Forty. Thirty-five. Thirty. Twenty feet. Fifteen. I finally reached the slightly sloped beach.

I collapsed into a desperate, lonely-waterlogged heap on the sandy floor. For almost two years had I been searching in vain for this island.

And _I_ found it.

_I_ broke the curse.

_I_ did the impossible.

_I_ came back when the others didn't.

_I_ came back when the others failed.

_I_ came back to Ogygia, even though it is impossible for man to find Ogygia twice.

I laid there smiling like a prostrated nincompoop. Then my eyesight slowly started to fade due to overexertion. Cheez. How heroic of me, right?

To emphasize the last sentence, I sarcastically assumed a made-up heroic flying-bat-man position on the sand . . . and passed out.

**OHHHHH! I got you noooow! Sorry 'bout the short chapters though! And don't forget to give me some positive comments about what I could change. Thank you guys!**


	2. Calypso: Unreal

**Calypso's POV**

I nearly had an all out panic attack when I heard the screaming, then a loud splash. I wasn't far from the beach, and I poked my head out from behind a palm tree. I watched wide-eyed and intently, as, after a few seconds of staring at open water, a boy came up gasping for air.

I squinted. It was hard to see his face because his hair was plastered all over his face and sticking up in odd places.

As far as I could tell, he was a boy with black hair, and ridiculously ratty clothes. Like the wolf in sheep's clothing got completely owned by the sheep. Anyway, he swam towards the beach.

I quickly turned around not wanting to see his face. I slowly slid down the trunk of the tree and sat down. I fell into a deep reverie, and thought of all the best and least likely scenarios...

_Could this really be him?_

_Had Leo actually come back for me like he promised?_

_Is it truly possible for man to find me twice?_

My eyes sparkled more and more, and my smile widened, as thoughts kept spinning through my mind like a mental whirlwind.

I sat there breathing hard. I was hoping deep down inside that it was truly, for real . . . Leo.

I don't think that I could lose him. I might not be able to stand falling in love again, only to have my heart broken.

But I also wished it to be someone else. I wanted to forget Leo. His smart remarks. His cute little face. The clanging of metal on metal when he worked in his forge. But I simply couldn't. He wasn't like the rest who came.

I snuck a peek from behind the tree again, finding the boy sprawled out on the ground.

I hurried over in my flowing white dress. Ever since Leo had left, it hurt far too much to wear similar clothes as him.

I was scared to see who it was. I reluctantly reached down and nudged his arm, to see if it would wake him up. But he kept on breathing, his back barely but rapidly falling and rising.

I gently turned him over onto his back to find myself staring at the face of. . . .

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**OHHHH! I got you nooooow! Too bad you already knew who it was. Otherwise it would have been really funny. I am not a very good writer, so I have short chapters, so I apologize yet again. Please no flame! I worked hard on this. Later, I will go through it and make it sooooo much better and longer. But for now it will have to wait. :) Please enjoy!**

LEO!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I sat there with my hand wrapped tightly around his, staring intently at his face. Waiting. And waiting.

Finally, after what seemed like another lifetime on Ogygia, he lazily creaked his eyes opened, and flopped onto his side. My eyes couldn't sparkle enough. It took all the effort in the world to not jump in circles, flailing my arms in the air, and screaming insanely. But I knew he needed rest, peace and quiet.

The thought that had first come to mind was,_ "He had come back for me!"_

Then his dull eyes looked into my overly sparkly ones.

I held my breath. Leo. Leo, Leo, Leo! That was all that I thought when he left me.

I had remembered all those who had visited earlier.

Their hair color, frame, face, height, accent.

Everything.

But now the only thing that occupied my mind was Leo. I was forgetting all the rest.

_Was it Percy who had the little scar near his right temple? _

_Or was it Odysseus? _

_Was it Percy who had blond hair?_

_No. . . I think it was Odysseus._

_Or was it? _

_I was forgetting, not that I really cared at this moment. _

_Did Percy really set her free when the Titan war was over? _

I came back to the present and studied Leo.

His curly black, unbrushable hair.

His rebel-rouser grin.

His eyes that always shone when he told those ridiculous jokes that always made me laugh.

His burned and tattered clothes that had little holes everywhere due to the heat of the forge.

His eyes slowly dimmed. I could almost see the gears in his brain working overtime. Sudden realization flashed across his face and stayed there frozen for a few seconds.

He looked directly at me with those intense, playful brown eyes. I imitated his expression. A smile soon crept onto his face.

"I came back," he whispered weakly and boastfully, "Just like I promised."

I smiled and tears welled in my eyes. Before I could even get the excited squeak out of my mouth that was about to burst out, he fell into a deep sleep yet again. Everything must have been a lot for him to handle.

But he still wore his usual brilliant still wore his usual brilliant smile.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Still working on the next chapter. Will be up soon!**


	3. Leo: Pain and Dreams

**Here is next chapter! I am starting to run out of ideas of what is to happen next. (Just to let you know, I wrote most of this in my LA class at school when it was free write in my journal for 15 minutes. . . but I came home, did some editing and sent it to my *best* friend. She helped me out a bit and did LOADS of the describing words. She added a few things here and there. . . but yeah. I didn't want to take all the credit, when it's not all mine. :D) **

**Leo's POV**

I woke up in what looked to be the middle of the night.

I sat up, every part of me screaming in pain. I wasn't quick in absorbing the beauty of the room, and gaping at the sea-like crystal walls.

There was a mirror to my left, and a fire pit to my right. A pot of somethin' super scrumptious was cooking. I noticed that I no longer had my holey shirt on, but a white cotton like one instead.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I stood up unsteadily.

As I got near the mouth of the cave, I began to hear faint sniffling. I neared opening into the night, already feeling exhausted.

I wobbled unsteadily outside to find a girl, 17 maybe, kneeling in front of a vast, hugmungous **(that would be my made up word :D) **garden.

_It was Calypso.  
_

The garden had the most odd flowers that you could not find back at Camp Half-Blood. Varying from trees, to flowers, to faintly glowing silver mushrooms, to these odd looking green clumps a type of fungus or moss.

There was even a little bird off to the side.

I swear it was singing what sounded similar an old Irish hymn from "The Hobbit".

The girl was humming along (with a little sniff here and there), plating a Moon Lace, which is a flower that only blooms when the moon shines down on it's opening pedals.

The girl was wearing a strapless white Greek dress, just like I remembered.

Her back was to me, but I could see her bring up her hand to wipe away tears that just kept on flowing.

She had her long amber hair braided over her left shoulder. The moon shone a soft silvery light out in the distance. It made her hair practically glow.

Then a horrible pang of guilt hit me.

I stumbled and fell to the ground with a thud, breathing hard.

Everything flashed through my mind in an instant.

The pain I had to go through waiting to leave.

Wanting to leave.

Leaving my friends behind.

Not letting them know. . . . I feel absolutely terrible.

_What must they think of me now?  
_

_Do they hate me for leaving them?  
_

_Will Camp Half-Blood ever be the same because of me?  
_

I faintly saw Calypso whirl around at the sound of me hitting the ground.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I saw her come towards me an pick me up. Was I really that skinny from the search of looking fo her? How many meals did I miss again? I think it was something like 13. Oops. Anyways, she picked me up like I weighed nothing and carried me inside her cave.

My eyesight wasn't very clear, -I could barely make out the trees we passed by-but I thought I saw one tear roll down her dirt-rubbed cheek, creating a clean path as it went down.

She gingerly laid me on the bed. She danced over to the far corner and grabbed a wet cloth and carefully pressed it on my forehead. But that just made more graphic visuals come back to me.

_Piper was pointing her finger at me. I couldn't hear her speaking, but her face said enough. "You're the cause of all this, you-!"_

I flashed back to reality, and saw Calypso wringing out her rag and bringing back to my forehead. The scene changed again.

_Percy stared forward in disbelief, running his fingers through his hair distressingly, which caused it to spike up, then shot a furiously dirty look at me._

_Annabeth with intense, threatening, grey eyes giving me a stare down like she was thinking of the best way to kill me._

_Frank, who just turned around and threw up his hands, as if all hope was lost._

_Hazel had a desperately pained look on her face-like she was shot in the heart with an arrow, or stabbed in the back._

_Chiron, who was in horse form, was banishing me from Camp Half-Blood, shoving me through the gates like an outcast, walking away and never looking back, tears streaming down my face as I watched him solemnly walk away with a swish of his tail as he entered the Big House._

_Worst of all, Jason, my best friend, had tears rolling down his cheeks he looked at me with depressed, sad eyes, like I had heartlessly betrayed him. He took his golden sword out and slashed at me with a deadly scream and connection fizzled out._

Calypso was now taking her thumb and wiping the tears away that came from my eyes. I grabbed her hand with my shaky one and held it. A sob escaped me. I pressed the back of her palm on my lips and kissed her.

I had the sudden feeling to tell Calypso all about this. To take the burden off my back. For her to talk to me in that wonderful soothing voice, assuring me, "Everything will be okay." But I was pretty sure that it wasn't going to be.

"Leo. . . please tell me. Let me know so that I can help. Please! It pains me so much to see you like this," Calypso begged.

I knew that I would have to tell her eventually. I let go of her hand and turned away from her onto my side. After 2 minutes or so, I turned back over to see her still waiting there patiently.

I pushed myself up with a groan and turned to see her puffy red eyes and neatly folded hands in her lap. That's when everything just spilled out. I told her everything. From start to finish. Every burdensome detail.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

All the grueling moments of having to keep the love that I so deeply felt all to myself. Letting absolutly no one know. For how long? Oh, something like 4 months, 20 days, as of 5:25 a.m on a Tuesday. It felt like 365.25 times that long.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and froze there. I told Calypso about eating no food for-who knows how many days! Traveling the ocean with only my inventions to keep me company. A talking table doesn't even count.

"It's going to be okay, Leo. Don't worry. We're together now." Is all Calypso said before I pulled her into a hug, cradling her there.

She gave a gentle shove, and pulled away and held me at arm's length. She had tears trickling out of her eyes, but as far as I could tell, they were happy tears. A grin so wide, she could have swallowed the ocean. She forced her smile back and said, "But I still hate you. I told you not to come back! 'Twas impossible. But yet you, smart, handsome son of Hephastus _defied_ the rules."

"I-I-I. . . Love you," I stammered.

She nodded, "Yeah." She blushed at the ground, then met my eyes. "I love you, too."

"Shall we walk?" I suggested. The moon shone down on us at the perfect angle and brightness. It all seemed too unreal. I should have died back out at sea. I should not have made it. . . But I did. And I was content above all else.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	4. Calypso: Love and Memories

**Calypso's POV**

Leo and I were sitting hand in hand on the beach waiting for my invisible servants to bring us soup. When they arrived, the servant's 'spilled' a whole bowl on Leo. Come to think of it, I think that some of Leo's smart remarks are rubbing off on me.

It was all quite magical and made all the hurt disintegrate off my chest. Years before, heroes with strong muscles, masculine builds, and overall handsome washed upon my shore. I nursed them back to health and cared for them. I always forced myself to not love them. I knew they would leave me eventually, and would dumped a lie about how they would come save me, wisk me away to another wonderful land. But I knew that it was lies.

A metallic taste started to creep into my mouth, and I licked my lips.

I thought about the second kiss we shared. I smiled remembering it. That was the best kiss. Well, yo uknow, out of the two I've ever shared. But, you know.

The ocean slowly and ominously lapped against the sandy shore like it was trying to engulf everything daring to cross it's path. It frightened me to think of what it could do to me if I got too close.

I shuddered, turning away from the ocean and the thought of it. Leo said that it had been almost two years since we last saw each other. I wouldn't really know because of how difficult time is out here on Ogygia. During Leo's absence, I was so alone and broken-hearted that my mind simply refused to work properly. What else was I supposed to do? Plant _another_ garden? Pssh. Yeah right.

I turned to his face and looked full into his eyes. He was squinting at the setting sun in the distance.

His eyes were sharp blue, flecked with white, and an exciting mysterious glint in them. But they were also clouded over as if he was in deep thought. He closed his eyes slowly and leaned his head back. His face twisted as if he saw someone being tortured.

He flinched, and his now fiery eyes shot open. He quickly pulled away his hand and jumped up and sprinted off into the garden without a word.

I was so surprised yet frightened at his actions that my voice refused to work. The only sound that came out was a high pitched squeak that was supposed to come out as _"What's wrong?" _Heh. Oops.

I threw off my shoes, hiked my dress to me knees and began to follow in hot pursuit. As he reached the edge of garden, he combed his hand trough his sun-bleached hair, causing him to look like a satyr. He jumped over a fallen log into the garden and sharply turned a corner with a determined scowl on his face and disappeared from sight.

I fell to my knees in exhaustion, panting and contemplating the reason for Leo's actions. As time slowly passed I broke out of my shock and stood up, my dress swaying gently around my deeply tanned legs from the cool sea breeze.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I found him in his lair away from mine where he built his escape years before. He seemed to be yelling at the wall.

"I told you to leave me alone!-No! I will not!-" he paused after some time. "You torture day in and day out!" His expression grew dark as I hid outside, my back against the wall outside the cave.

He lunged out and punched the ragged wall with his fist. It bloodied and torn he didn't seem to mind. There seemed to be a wild look in his eyes that caused him to look like a deadly warrior and not his usually laughing type. Like he was posessed. But I was protected on this island. Spirits and other evil was forbidden to find me on Ogygia.

That's when I knew the curse had been broken. I was ripped from my thoughts as an evil laughter rang out. I risked a peek and saw Gaea's swarming figure.

"Dirt Face! You are not welcome! Leave! You create nothing but trouble. You will die a thousand deaths! You will suffer. Turn back and leave me in peace. I will not follow you and your evil ways." Leo spat out the curses and stomped in a circle.

"You have been warned. There will be much suffering on you part. " Gaea melted in to the darkness and all was silent. Leo paced in a circle mumling to himself while tapping his right forefinger against his leg in a pattern. I wondered about it.

Thinking to myself, _I should go back_, I spun around gracefully and sprinted towards my cave.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

I waited until the cooled down Leo rounded the corner and into my cozy little cave. I stood up and held out my arms. He walked straight passed me and sat on the bed. A expression of deep thought carved into his features.

"We have to leave now. Like now, now," Leo said with a serious expression. " And you are going to come. I can't leave you here. I came all this way, almost died about a million you need to pack and we need to leave. Gaea is planning on destroying Ogygia. Our only hope to survive is to abandon your island. Please tell me you will come. Please." His pleading eyes were too much for me to ignore.

I sat down next to him pondering over his proposal.

"How do you know that my little island will be removed from existence? Never mind that. I guess I shall come if it pleases you and it would be a shame to die so young when you have so much more to live for." I smiled tentivly.

He embraced me, wrapping his strong arms around me.

" Thank you. I wouldn't have left without you anyways." He looked me straight in the eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

We sat some time there, enjoying the warmth of each other.

_**The End!**_

**I hope you enjoyed my little story! If you liked it please PM me. I am deciding whether or not to post another story that I have started. So please send a PM my way. I don't bite. Much. ;) I really enjoy writing! No flames. And please give me any feedback that will help me in the process of writing. I could use all the knowledge I can get. :D Until next time, see ya'all later!**


End file.
